Take Me to the Stars
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When an old friend of Han's comes to visit, she and Luke form a special bond. Could it be love? This story takes place about three years after ROTJ. The rating could possibly go up in later chapters.
1. Suspended

Hello, all me asylum breakies out there! I really, really hope you like this story. I am always open to any suggestions or ideas you may want to offer, but please, no harsh flames. Please.

Chapter 1: Suspended

Her heart raced, her reflexes stretched to the max. Laser blasts flashed constantly outside the cockpit of her X-Wing fighter. Her hands were sweating inside inside her heavy pilot gloves ad she gripped the controls in a vice-like grip. Her eyes constantly darted around, observing everything around her before she made her next move. Her heart skipped a beat as she dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding a laser blast.

_"Commander Korr, you all right?"_a voice said over the com-link in her helmet.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before answering.

"Y-yeah, I think so." she replied.

A sudden brighter-than-usual flash of light caught her eye to the left. She looked up and saw a small group of her fellow Rebels locked in battle with a large number of other ships. They were hopelessly out-numbered.

"Battalion 4 is in trouble; I'm going to help them." she said into her com-link.

_"No! They are doing their job, so do yours." _the voice said.

She couldn't help but stare at the battle to her left, seeing her fellow soldiers in trouble like that was more than she could bare. She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She flipped on her turbo-engines and sped off towards them. Stars flew by in white streaks as she neared the battle. She noticed two enemy ships attacking the X-Wing of one of her closest friends and anger flared inside her. She aimed her blasters towards one of the ships and fired with maximum fire-power. The fighter exploded in a bright flash of fire and debris.

_"Thanks, Commander. I thought I was done for." _the voice of her friend said over the com-link, _"Go help the others; I think I can deal with this other fighter." _

"Copy. I'm on my way." she said, flipping her X-Wing backward in a fancy maneuver and speeding off towards the other fighters.

The next several minutes flew by in an adrenalin-fueled blur. She let her instincts take over and she performed several more complicated flight maneuvers, taking down at least ten enemy fighters. She didn't know how long she'd fought until she heard the voice of her commanding officer come over the com-link once more.

_"All right, soldiers, that's it. They're retreating. Come on back to base." _

She switched off her turbo-engines, flying at a steady pace with the other fighters. She relaxed slightly, breathing heavily as she re-played the events of the battle in her mind. A few minutes later, they landed safely at their base on Yavin 4. Her X-Wing touched down inside the flight hangar with a slight jolt as the engines slowly died down and began cooling. The top of her cockpit slowly opened with a mechanical hiss and she unfastened her restraints. She stood up and removed her helmet as she did. A tall, yellow ladder had been wheeled over to the side of her X-Wing to assist her in climbing down. By the time she reached the bottom of the ladder, she was surrounded by her fellow soldiers, who were cheering and clapping.

"You did it! You saved us all!" Jason, one of her friends, cheered, giving her a big hug.

"Well, I can't take all the credit; you helped me." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"COMMANDER KORR!" a loud voice echoed over the cheers of the pilots.

An eerie silence descended upon the bunker as Alexandra Korr looked upwards towards the source of the voice: her Commanding Officer, Ethan Riker.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Alex asked, feeling Riker's cold stare penetrate her mind.

"See me in my office right away." Riker said, turning and walking down the balcony and disappearing into the the adjoining hallway. Alex mentally groaned as she made her way through the silent crowd of her fellow soldiers. She ascended the metal stairs leading up to the balcony and followed a maze of white-metal hallways, finally coming to the doorway she always dreaded going through: the doorway into Officer Riker's office. She pressed the switch beside the door and it slid open with a mechanical hiss. She stepped into the spacious, very organized office. Riker stood across the room on the other side of the white-chrome desk in the center of the room, looking through a file. Alex cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said.

Riker looked up from the file, anger flaring in his stern eyes.

"Yes, I did." he said, slamming the file down on the smooth surface of his desk, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sir?" Alex asked, confused as to what Riker meant.

"You were not authorized to make that attack out there!" Riker almost-yelled.

"If I didn't, that entire faction would have been killed." Alex defended.

"That's beside the point. Ever since you joined the Alliance, you have repeatedly disobeyed orders and the rules of conduct." Riker said, leaning on his hands against his desk, "I refuse to condone this behavior any longer."

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked, a sense of fear in her voice as Riker turned away from her and retrieved his large datapad from the cabinet behind his desk.

"I am re-assigning you from this base." Riker said, turning his datapad on.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, he heart pounding.

"I am suspending your clearance pass until further notice." Riker said, programming it into his datapad.

Alex almost dropped her helmet as she heard those words. She felt her mouth go dry and her throat tightened, and she felt a terrible 'sinking feeling' in the pit of her stomach.

"You are, until further notice, suspended from entering this or any other Rebel base in the galaxy." Riker said.

"But, sir, you can't do that! I saved them out there!" Alex yelled.

"You're lucky I'm not suspending your piloting licence, too." Riker said, "You have forty-eight hours to vacate the premises or you will be escorted out."

Alex simply stared at him, speechless and wide-eyed, unable to wrap her head around what was happening.

"And I do not wish to hear any excuses." Riker said, narrowing his gaze, "Go pack your things. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Alex whispered, her mouth still dry.

She turned and silently walked out of the room. She followed the seemingly-endless maze of hallways to an across the balcony over the main hangar, and down another series of hallways to one of the many bunk-rooms. The room, like all the others, was made completely of white chrome. Black squares dotted the walls here and there so the room didn't seem so monotonous. The walls to her left and right and in front of her were adorned by two bunks each, which were built into the walls. At the head and foot of each bunk were three small shelves built into the wall. Under each of the lower bunks were drawers for storage.

Alex walked over to the lower bunk to her left, shaking, trying to contain her anger. Unable to contain her anger any longer, she threw her helmet down onto the mattress of her bunk. It landed with a dull thud and rolled to the side. Alex leaned on her hands on the edge of the upper bunk, groaning loudly to keep from screaming. She lay her forehead on her hands, which were by now balled into fists. She could not believe the nerve of Officer Riker! How could he do this to her after ten years of service in the Rebel Alliance?! Sure, she'd stepped out of line a couple of times, but only to save someone close to her. She gave a heavy sigh as she sunk down to sit on her bunk. She roughly yanked her flight gloves off and threw them down on her pillow. Sighing loudly, she ran her fingers through her thick, brown hair.

_"Well, there's no sense in worring about it now."_ she reasoned, _"There's nothing I can do about it." _

She slid off her bed and turned so she knelt in front of it and she pulled out one of the drawers, retrieving her large duffel bag with the Rebel Alliance logo on the side. She rummaged through the drawers underneath her bunk and found a few of her favorite clothes and her most prized possessions, which included her blaster. As she stuffed her clothes in her bag, she heard someone walk into the room. She paused briefly and looked around. She saw Jason standing in the doorway holding his flight helmet.

"I heard what happened." he said in a sympathetic voice.

Alex sighed and went back to stuffing her clothes in her bag. Jason walked over and sat on her bunk beside where she knelt on the floor.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked after a long pause.

"Not really." Alex said.

"Well, maybe it's not all bad; you've been needing a break lately." Jason said, brushing his black hair out of his face.

"I know I've been needing a break, but not under these particular circumstances." Alex said, zipping her bag, just barely getting it closed.

She sighed heavily and sat down on her bunk beside Jason.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Maybe go visit Coruscant or something. I've been wanting to go back there for a while." Alex answered.

"Well, where ever you go, don't forget to call every once in a while." Jason said.

"I won't." Alex said, chuckling a little.

They sat there in silence a few more seconds before Alex spoke again.

"Well, I guess I better get going." she said, standing up.

"All ready?" Jason asked.

"Riker said I have forty-eight hours to leave." Alex said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"May I walk you to your ship?" Jason asked, standing.

"Sure." Alex answered.

The two of them exited the bunk room and walked down the maze of hallways to the balcony that over-looked the main hangar. They descended the metal stairs and crossed the huge hangar filled with X-Wings and other ships. mechanics and pilots bustled here and there, going about their daily business and making repairs to the damaged ships. They entered a separate hangar almost identical to the main one. This hangar housed Alex's own ship the _Corellian Warrior. _It was a quite impressive ship, almost identical to the _Millennium Falcon_ owned by Han Solo. In fact, Alex had won the _Warrior_ from Solo in a card game.

"Well, here we are." Alex said, looking proudly at her ship, "Thanks for walking me over here."

"You're welcome." Jason said, "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will." Alex said, giving Jason a good-bye hug.

They parted the hug and Alex walked over to her ship. She typed in a combination on the key pad on one of the 'legs' jutting out from the bottom of the ship's hull. The boarding ramp slowly opened with a loud hiss. She walked up the ramp and found herself in a curved hallway. She entered another combination on the keypad beside the door and the ramp slowly closed. She turned and walked down the hallway to the engineering bay in the back of the ship. She turned to the left and came to a door. She pressed the switch beside the door and it slid open with a soft hiss. She stepped inside and found herself in the spacious captain's cabin. The cabin was quite large with a double-sized bed built into the wall to her left. Above the bed was a storage compartment. Directly in front of her were two sliding doors which opened to reveal a large closet. On the wall to her right was a large desk with a computer and several gadgets she was currently tinkering with. She walked over to her bed and dropped her bag onto it before exiting the room and making her way to the cockpit. She sat down in the pilot's chair and turned on the ship's power systems. The ship roared to life and the control panel in front of her illuminated with a different-colored lights. The ship gave a slight jolt as it lifted off the ground. She gripped the controls and maneuvered the ship around to exit through the open blast doors. In seconds, she was soaring through the atmosphere of Yavin 4, reaching outer space in less than two minutes. Once she was well into outer space, she charged up the hyper-drive and made the jump into light-speed. She was finally on her way to Coruscant......

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Really hope you like it.


	2. Old Friend

Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: Old Friend

The entire ship was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the faint humming of the engines as she sped through hyper-space. Alex had the auto-pilot set for Coruscant so she didn't have to be at the controls all the time. Alex peacefully reclined on her comfortable bed in her cabin in the back of the ship. She had since changed out of her orange flight uniform and into a pair of loose-fitting pants and a tank top. She had her back leaned against the wall at the head of her bed and her knees were drawn up to her chest. She had an open book propped on her knees as she read. This book in particular was her favorite; she had received it as a birthday present from her father at the age of nine. The entire book was devoted to space ships and how the work. At an early age, Alex developed a keen interest in how things work and how they were put together. She would frequently take things apart and put them back together just to see how they worked. She had read and re-read this book countless times, immersing herself in it each time.

She had been traveling smoothly through hyper-space for three days now. She wagered she would reach Coruscant in one or two more days. Coruscant was her favorite planet to visit; there was so much to do and see. She always loved visiting the different clubs and bars in the lower levels of the city. The spaceports were also interesting to visit; watching the different ships and freighters coming in always fascinated her. She also loved to ride around the city in her speeder, admiring the complex and beautiful architecture. The architecture of Coruscant was unrivaled by any other planet. She would frequently visit junkyards, rummaging through wreckage and scrap metal, salvaging anything she might could use in the future.

Alex yawned as she placed a bookmark in her book and set it aside. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She exited her cabin and walked down the hallway a little ways until she came to the small kitchenette across from the crews' quarters. She opened the small refrigerator underneath the counter and took out a half-gallon jug with a light blue liquid in it. She retrieved a glass from the cabinet above the counter and poured it almost full with the blue liquid. Putting the jug away, she picked up her glass and made her way back to her cabin to retire for the night.

* * *

Alex was awoken suddenly by a loud, monotonous beeping. She jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden noise. She sighed loudly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and threw the covers off her. She stood and made her way to the cockpit, stumbling slightly in a sleepy stupor. She saw a bright red light flashing on the control panel. She sat down in the pilot's chair and flipped the switch beside the light. A message appeared in bright green letters on the screen on the control panel in front of her. The message read: _'Nearing the Coruscant system.' _Confused in her sleepy state, she shook her head to wake herself up. She slowly pulled a small lever beside the main controls and the ship gave a slight jolt as it abruptly came out of light-speed. In the distance, Alex saw a large, orange planet; a slight red haze surrounding it. Alex could not believe she had made it to Coruscant so fast. She must have made a mis-calculation somewhere in her travel plans. Traveling at the ship's top speed, she reached the outer atmosphere in about fifteen minutes. The ship shook violently as she penetrated the hazy atmosphere. As sh traveled further into the atmosphere, the ship gradually stabilized and stopped shaking. As the red haze slowly cleared, Alex was met by a magnificent sight she always loved seeing: Galactic City at night. Enormous buildings jutted out from the lower levels of the city. Neon lights dotted the buildings and the block-like levels below them. Speeders and ships of every kind sped by, followed by supply freighters and air taxis. Spaceports and landing platforms were illuminated by bright lights to guide in in-coming ships. The bright neon lights and constantly-moving air traffic stretched on for what seemed like forever, encompassing the entire planet. Galactic City was her favorite place to be any time of day or any time of year. Every time one visited this magnificent city, you would find something new to do or see. Construction was almost constantly being done all over the planet and the architecture grew more complex and beautiful each time. There were countless clubs and bars in the lower levels of the city as well as weapons dealerships(some of them illegal). Almost everything one could ever want or need could be found on Coruscant. Essentially, Coruscant was the center of the galaxy.

Alex manuvered her ship through the hustle and bustle of the crouded traffic routes and eventually found an empty landing platform perched atop a large club. She entered landing mode and the ship touched down with a thud. Alex sighed loudly, still sleepy. She stood from the pilot's chair and made her way back to her cabin. She climbed under the warm covers and was back to sleep almost as soon as her had hit the pillow.

* * *

Alex slowly entered the world of awakeness, slowly opening her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light. The first thing she saw were the bright red numbers of her digital clock staring her in the face. 12:30. She could not believe she slept so late! She must havebeen more tired than she thought. It was then that she felt the nagging urge to get up and relieve herself. She was loath to leave the soft warmth of her covers and the feather-like comfort of her bed, but she knew she could not lay here much longer nature calling so obnoxiously. She groaned as she threw her covers off her. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, her feet coming into contact with the cold metal floor. She stumbled down the hallway to the crews' quarters to the small bathroom. She slid the door open and closed it behind her. After quickly relieving herself, she walked back to her cabin, slightly refreshed. She crossed her cabin over to her closet. She slid the doors open to reveal the few clothes that she owned. After a quick browse, she selected what she wanted to wear today. She layed out her clothes on her bed and quickly shed her sleeping clothes. She slid on a pair of tight but comfortable brown leggings, over which went a dark red, soft, knit jumpsuit. The jumpsuit fit tightly, forming to her womanly curves like a glove. There were several ob-long holes in the legs of the jumpsuit, exposing a little of the brown leggings. Over the torso of the jumpsuit, she put on a breastplate-like garment. The breastplate was made of a unique, extremely hard, thick plastic. It acted like sort of an outer shell; it was quite comfortable. The light in her cabin reflected off the breastplate's shiny, brown finish. The final piece of clothing she put on were a pair of knee-high, brown boots. She was ready for a day of exploring Galactic City.

She exited her cabin and lowered the boarding ramp, disembarking from her ship. The boarding ramp closed with a mechanical hiss as she stepped off it. She made her way from the landing platform and into the main floor of the already-busting club. The main room was large and filled with many people and creatures of many species. Sunlight poured in from the huge window along one of the walls. Nearly all the booths were filled and there were three or four seats available at the bar. Alex made her way through the crowd and took a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be miss?" the rather rough-looking bartender asked, wiping a glass with a rag.

"I'll have a Jawa Juice." Alex said, not wanting to start off the day with something especially strong.

"Coming right up." the bartender said, turning to the extensive drink fountain.

He turned back to her with a large glass filled to the brim with an orange liquid.

"Thanks." Alex said, picking up her glass and taking a sip.

She sat there, her eyes wandering about the busy club. She frequently sipped at her Jawa Juice, savoring the unique flavor. After about fifteen minutes, she was broken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I do believe you are in my spot." a deep voice said.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned around. Expecting to see some, drunk fool standing there, she was greatly surprised to find herself looking into the face of one of her dearest friends.

"Han Solo? I don't believe it!" she jumped up and grabbed Han in a big hug.

Han did the same, laughing with delight.

"What are you doing on Coruscant?" Alex asked, smiling.

"I live here." Han answered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Han? Since when did you decide to settle down?" Alex joked.

"Since I got married." Han answered.

"Married?" Alex asked, not believing it at first.

"Oh, yeah; it's been about three years now." Han said.

"Well, congratulations." Alex said, patting Han on the shoulder.

"What brings you to Coruscant?" Han asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd visit; take a break." Alex said, deciding to leave the real story for another time.

"You should've contacted me; I could've met you when you landed." Han said.

"I just arrived last night." Alex said, "Coruscant doesn't seem like it's changed much."

"May not seem like it, but there's building goin' on everywhere." Han said, "Hey, what-da-ya say, you come by my apartment and we can do some catching up?"

"Sounds great, and I'd love to meet your wife." Alex said.

Alex paid for her drink and she and Han made their way up to the landing platform where Alex's ship was docked.

"So, you've still got my ship, do you?" Han asked as they walked across the large platform.

"Don't you mean 'my' ship?" Alex said, "Remember, you lost her to me fair and square."

"I still think you cheated." Han said, refusing to believe he had been beaten at cards; he hardly ever lost a game.

"You can believe that all you want, but I didn't." Alex said as they neared the _Warrior_.

Alex walked over to one of the 'legs' protruding from under the ship and punched in a code on the keypad. A large platform slowly lowered from the main cargo hold of the ship and her sleek, closed-cockpit air-speeder was revealed.

"You gonna get in?" Alex asked, raising the top of the cockpit.

Han snapped out of his trance-like stare at the brand new, Koro-2 Exodrive air-speeder. He hurried over to the speeder and climbed inside its comfortable interior. Alex climbed in after him and seated herself comfortably in the soft seat. She flipped a switch beside the steering grip and the system switched on. The cockpit closed and they lifted off the landing platform. Following Han's directions, they sped off towards his apartment.


End file.
